Mevrouw Norks
by JFeijten
Summary: Mevrouw Norks is aangevallen en Vilder is vastberaden om de daders een straf te geven die ze niet zo gauw meer zullen vergeten - 3e plaats op de algemene Challenge 'Eerste jaar op Zweinstein' op HPF


**Mevrouw Norks**

De oude gerimpelde man zette zijn koffer met een zucht op het antieke bureau en keek goedkeurend om zich heen. Geen ramen, blinkende kettingen en boeien die griezelig grijnsden in het licht van een enkele olielamp en lange houten archiefkasten die volstaken met gegevens over alle leerlingen die ooit al een overtreding hadden begaan. Hij hield van het donkere kantoor waar het troosteloze hok voor moest doorgaan. Bovendien was hij zo blij met zijn nieuwe job op Zweinstein dat hij zelfs in een bezemkast had willen werken.  
Al van kinds af aan droomde hij ervan om de Sorteerhoed op te zetten en Zwerkbalkampioen te worden. Zijn oudere broer kon in de zomervakanties amper zwijgen over de magische dieren uit het Verboden Bos en de overheerlijke Halloweentoetjes.  
De zomer waarin Argus elf jaar werd, was de vreselijkste van zijn leven. De lang verwachte brief van Zweinstein werd nooit bezorgd en zijn ouders en broer haalden hun neus voor hem op. Een Snul. De schande van de familie. Pesterijen en vernederingen werden een gewoonte voor de jonge Argus. Hij was steeds het lachertje op familiefeestjes. Niemand wilde nog wat met hem te maken. Niemand, behalve mevrouw Norks, de stokoude buurvrouw die zich over hem ontfermde. Ze voedde hem op, maakte heerlijke gerechten voor hem klaar en hielp hem met zijn Dreuzelhuiswerk. Haar toegewijde aanpak zorgde ervoor dat Argus niet meer dagelijks huilde om zijn mislukte tovenaarsbestaan. Hij droomde wel nog regelmatig over Zweinstein, maar hij beschouwde het als een mooie droom, een ideaal. En zoals alle dromen zou ook deze niet uitkomen. Maar hij mocht niet klagen. Argus was best een gelukkig man. Tot er op een dag een man met lange zwarte haren voor zijn deur stond. Severus Sneep was goed bevriend geweest met de oude Roselinde Norks en hij wist dat Argus altijd al naar Zweinstein had gewild. Toen hij hem vertelde dat de vorige conciërge spoorloos was verdwenen, heeft hij geen seconde getwijfeld. Hij zou dan misschien geen tovenaar worden, maar tenminste deel uitmaken van de toverwereld.  
De deur van zijn kantoor gleed zachtjes open en een grijs hoopje viel strompelend op de grond. Het was de kat die hij van Roselinde op haar sterfbed had gekregen. Hij noemde haar naar de enigste vrouw waar hij ooit oprecht van heeft gehouden: mevrouw Norks. Net als zij maakte de kat geen onderscheid tussen tovenaar of Snul en dat betekende heel erg veel voor die arme Argus.  
'Wat is er, mijn liefje?' mompelde Argus terwijl hij naar haar toesnelde. 'Wie heeft je dit aangedaan?'  
Hij keek naar haar fletse gele ogen die anders wantrouwig stonden en tilde haar slappe lichaam op. Hij keek haar even bezorgd aan, maar zijn gezicht verstrakte al snel.  
'Je moet me de weg wijzen, liefje,' zei Argus vastberaden. 'Ik zal ze hun verdiende loon geven. Dat beloof ik je!'  
Hij zette mevrouw Norks voorzichtig terug op de grond en volgde de mank lopende kat. Ze leidde hem via kleine doorgangetjes en wandtapijten naar de derde verdieping waar twee Zwadderaars het uit gierden van de pret. Geen van hen zag de woedende Vilder aankomen en voor ze het beseften, had hij hen bij de kraag gevat.  
'Vuile, etterige misbakels,' schreeuwde hij. 'Niemand doet mevrouw Norks pijn. Hier zullen jullie voor boeten!'  
Hij trok hen bruut de trappen af en smeet hen op een stoel van zijn kantoor. Door de kracht waarmee ze op de stoel belanden, viel die omver en smakten de twee jongens tegen de grond. Ze keken elkaar enkel maar angstig aan, te bang om zich te verroeren of te verdedigen. Argus liep naar de wand achter zijn bureau en haalde twee glanzend gepoetste kettingen van de haak. Vervolgens nam hij een stoel en bevestigde de kettingen aan het plafond terwijl hij af en toe dingen mompelde als: 'geen greintje respect' en 'dierenbeulen'. Na heel wat gepuf en gezucht, slaagde Argus erin om de kettingen goed vast te zetten. Hij kwam van de stoel en liep dreigend naar de bange Zwadderaars die allebei nog in exact dezelfde houding lagen.  
'We kunnen het uitleggen,' zei de slankste van de twee. 'Doe ons geen pijn, alsjeblieft.'  
'Ik hou niet van uitleggen,' antwoordde Argus meedogenloos en hij trok de eerste van de grond en sleurde hem mee naar de kettingen. Hij tilde hem op, trok zijn duimen door de kettingen en liet hem los. De jongen zweefde nu met zijn duimen aan het plafond. Hij schreeuwde en huilde zo hard als Jammerende Jenny in een depressieve bui. Vilder genoot echter van het spektakel. Hij knikte goedkeurend en liep toen naar de andere jongen die beefde als een spin die een basilisk op zich zag afkomen. Vilders ogen zagen er bijna net zo dodelijk uit. Hij tilde de nochtans stevig gebouwde kerel zonder al te veel moeite van de grond en sleurde hem ook naar de kettingen. Net toen hij de jongen omhoog duwde, vloog de deur van het kantoortje open. Er stond een lange man met een baard, die vast in geen jaren was geknipt, in de deuropening. Hij droeg een bril met halvemaanglaasjes en zijn neus was erg krom alsof hij ooit gebroken was geweest. Nog voor Vilder iets boven het geschreeuw kon zeggen, hief de man zijn toverstok op en bevrijdde de leerlingen uit hun benarde situatie. Vervolgens richtte hij zich tot de conciërge en zei: 'Een van mijn grootste verdiensten voor deze school als schoolhoofd is het afschaffen van de lijfstraffen geweest en dat wil ik graag zo houden. Severus heeft je vast gezegd dat het niet toegelaten is. Waarom in hemelsnaam, Argus?'  
'Niemand heeft het recht om mevrouw Norks pijn te doen!' schreeuwde hij. 'Ze moesten gestraft worden.'  
'Er zijn heus wel andere manieren,' zei Perkamentus die Vilders woede negeerde. 'Ik verbied je om die kettingen ooit nog te gebruiken. Wij willen onze leerlingen tot goede tovenaars opleiden. Discipline kan hen het best op een andere manier worden aangeleerd.'  
Na die laatste woorden gezegd te hebben, keek hij Vilder nog even doordringend aan en draaide zich toen om. Bij de deuropening bleef hij staan en richtte zich nog even tot de Zwadderaars.  
'Zweinstein heeft gedurende zijn hele bestaan een hart gehad voor dieren. Ik verwacht van de leerlingen dat ze die traditie in ere houden. Nu, als jullie snel zijn, kunnen jullie nog genieten van een heerlijk stukje pompoentaart. Onze huiselfen kunnen ze echt overheerlijk bereiden.'  
De twee leerlingen keken hem vreemd aan alsof ze niet wisten of ze nou nog moesten bang zijn of lachen om de luchtigheid waarmee Perkamentus het voorval behandelde. Ze wierpen allebei gelijktijdig een laatste angstige blik op Vilder en liepen toen achter Perkamentus het kantoor uit.  
Niemand buiten het viertal zou ooit te weten komen wat er zich in Vilders kantoor had afgespeeld, maar een ding is zeker: geen enkele leerling heeft ooit nog geprobeerd om mevrouw Norks een schop te geven. Vilder is er terecht van overtuigd dat hij dat aan zijn harde optreden te danken heeft en poetst sindsdien dagelijks zijn kettingen en boeien voor het geval Perkamentus zich zou bedenken.


End file.
